Up All Night
Up All Night is the second track on Owl City's fourth EP, Ultraviolet. The official visualizer was released on YouTube here http://youtu.be/8JNg8I6IjwY on August 1st, 2014. It has a duration of 3:15. Lyrics I fell in love with a ghost, Out under the moonlight. You took my hand and held me close, For once I was alright. I cried and the tears fell from my eyes, Like a waterfall. And I swear I could feel you in my arms, But there was no one there at all. You were my clarity I swear, All alone in a daydream. Yeah there was magic in the air, And you were right here beside me. Held down like an angel with no wings, I wanna fly again. I just can't get you off my mind, And now I'm gonna be up all night. Woah, it tearing me up inside, I just can't get you off my mind. I tossed and turned in the end, With no one to talk to. I searched again and again, But I never found you. I cried and the tears fell from my eyes, Like a waterfall. And I swear I could feel you in my arms, But there was no one there at all. You were my clarity I swear, All alone in a daydream. Yeah there was magic in the air, And you were right here beside me. Held down like an angel with no wings, I wanna fly again. I just can't get you off my mind, And I'm gonna be up all night. Woah, I'm gonna be up all night. Woah, I'm gonna be up all night. I don't wanna say goodbye, It's tearing me up inside. I just can't get you off my mind, Now I'm gonna be up all night. Woah, I'm gonna be up all night. Woah, I'm gonna be up all night. I don't wanna say goodbye. It's tearing me up inside, I just can't get you off my mind. You were my clarity I swear, All alone in a daydream. Yeah there was magic in the air, And you were right here beside me. Held down like an angel with no wings, I wanna fly again. I just can't get you of my mind, And now I'm gonna be up all night. (Now I'm gonna be up all night.) A whisper on the air, Made my heart rate fall, When I heard you call. And I swear I could hear your voice in my ear, But there was no one there at all. Trivia *The song alludes to a young man explaining his pain and fustration about the loss of his love, believing that they are still a part of him. *Owl City did not tell his fans on social media about the release of the visualizer, but said he would, "have a surprise tomorrow", on the 31st of August 2014, the day prior it's release on YouTube. *On his official Twitter he answered a fan's question relating to the song's theme, he stated that the film Laura was the inspiration behind its lyrics. *Much like the other 3 songs on the original release of Ultraviolet, it was derived to use the sounds which were similar to his previous releases. *The visualizer begins with a young man hiking in an alpine forest, setting up camp for the night. There are intermittent scenes of young woman dancing and holding sparklers in the dark. At night, he awakes to follow a mysterious light deeper into the forest, and approaches closer to find the same young woman, at the center of it. It is no longer a single light, but fireworks setting off behind her, as she dances with the sparklers. Category:Songs Category:Mobile Orchestra Category:Ultraviolet